Next Door Hell
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Fuji has lived next door to the world's most spit fire girl for years. When the girl's only finical support, her great uncle, ends up in the hospital probably for good, he comes up with an arrangement that amuses Fuji and angers the girl. Can the two learn to live together or will the animal behind Fuji's angel face take control and devour her? Rated MA Fuji/OC
1. Nicknames

Summary: Fuji has lived next door to the world's most spit fire girl for years. They grew up together and have many secrets on each other, but are far from being childhood friends. When the girl's only finical support, her great uncle, ends up in the hospital probably for good, he comes up with an arrangement that amuses Fuji and has the girl wanting to strangle the tensei. Can the two learn to live together or will the animal behind Fuji's angel face take control and devour her? Rated M. Fuji/OC

Kyandi: Hey everyone! For those of you who know me, I'm Kyandi-sama!

Kyomi: And I'm her OC, Mikiomi Kyomi!

Kyandi: Right. So for those of you who do know us I got the request for this from one of my Stress Relief fans. They wanted to see somewhat the same thing but with Fuji or Yukimura.

Kyomi: Sadly she chose Shusuke. I hate it.

Kyandi: So she says. Anyway, we'll get started! This is for my beloved, loyal reader,_** xmoonlightxblossomx**_. I hope you like it!

Kyomi: Enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1

"Tezzy-kun!" There were many things at Seigaku's high school division that without it, the day didn't seem complete. The cheerful, teasing yell was one of them. At least in Fuji's opinion. There were many others who could do without it, but in Fuji's opinion, his day wouldn't be complete until he reached afternoon tennis practice and heard the teasing voice of his lifelong neighbor, Mikiomi Kyomi.

Mikiomi Kyomi had grown up next door to Fuji since she was four and her little brother was a mere baby. A car wreck had taken the two's parents leaving them in the care of their great uncle. After the arrival of the Mikiomi siblings, Fuji's mother and Kyomi's uncle had insisted that the Fuji siblings and Mikiomi siblings make nice.

Kyomi, being the same age as Yuuta, had become fast friends with him and Fuji's sister had acted the part of a big sister to Kyomi. As time went, Yuuta and Kasuka became best friends while Kyomi only tolerated Fuji himself.

Fuji had never really cared. Kyomi's Ignore Shusuke tactic was amusing to him. Just as he found her daily habit of picking a target and annoying them to death with nicknames that she found funny though usually they were very annoying to the receiver.

As a part of her Ignore Shusuke tactic she refused to assign a nickname to Fuji. That was alright with him too, because he knew the other reason why she didn't was because he knew a lot of secrets on her and was not afraid to use them.

But today's target did not have that protection. Today, like most days, Kyomi had picked her target from the members of the boys' tennis team. Today it just happened to be their captain, Tezuka. He seemed to be one of the favorite targets.

He was hard to crack and she had several nicknames for him. Among which were, Tezzy-kun, Tezzy Bear, Tez Tez, Kuni-baby, and her all time favorite, Tezzy Wezzy. All of which put a tick in Tezzy's, um, Tezuka's other wise flawless stoic mask.

At the moment Kyomi was following the captain across the court, a grin on her face. Tezuka was trying very hard to ignore Kyomi but the second year didn't make it easy in the least. Though to be fair it was rather hard to ignore a girl like Kyomi. Even before puberty hit her full blast it had been hard.

She was very….spirited. An absolute fire ball of pure energy that never seemed to run out no matter how long it bounced off walls. Fuji just liked to watch her bounce along with a confident stride that only seemed to falter around him.

Kyomi wasn't too tall. She was about three or four inches shorter then Fuji with a whip cord, thin body that was all curves. Her skin was a lightly tanned color and soft looking. But her hair and eyes bewitched all, more than her body did.

The shoulder length curls that curled around her pretty face, were a bright auburn red and her eyes a blue so pale it put a beautiful morning sky to shame. It was hard to believe she use to be as straight as a board with pale, pasty skin and lank hair.

In middle school no one thought she'd outgrow that awkward stage. A month before the start of her high school first year, she went on a trip with her uncle and brother. When she came back her skin had tanned, she had filled out to have a model's body, and her hair was a lush, silky bright red.

Fuji had been amazed by the change but Kyomi carried on as if she had not just grown from board flat to a D cup with curved hips to match. Despite her appearance though, Kyomi was a bit…evil minded. She enjoyed angering others knowing they never would truly get mad at her.

Not that anyone could get her to stop even if they were mad. No instead they turned to the one person at Seigaku who could effectively put a stop to her…Fuji. Speaking of which….at that moment the two had reached Fuji.

"What's wrong Tezzy Wezzy? Do you dislike your name that much?" Kyomi asked in a purr that meant she knew she was close to getting him. "Stop calling me that." Tezuka told her as he carried on. "Oh, but why? You do see Peachbottom and Vipey Wipey getting all upset over their names!" Kyomi added.

"Hey!" came the joined yelled of Momo, who was Peachbottom, and Kaido, who was Vipey Wipey. Kyomi ignored them as if they had said nothing at all. At this point, like everyone, Tezuka turned to Fuji giving him a look that said he better stop her and soon.

Fuji looked at Kyomi, who had caught the glance to Fuji and was now pouting, her bottom lip rolling out. She knew what was coming and she hated it when he butted in on her torment time. Fuji loved watching her pout. It was funny.

"Now, now, Kyomi, your uncle likes me to walk you home. That doesn't mean you can torment my teammates when we are trying to practice." Fuji told her. Kyomi wouldn't argue with him. She knew he had things on her.

One of the things he did have on her was that she had, when younger, paraded around her room, naked, after a shower with the curtains to her bedroom window open. Since his window was right across from hers, Fuji caught her quite a few times.

After a few times of catching him watching her with a grin, she had closed the thick, black curtains over her window and had never opened them again. Not even to this very day. For all he knew….she still did it. Not that he knew.

But with that hanging over her head she simply puffed, turned on her heel, and left. Fuji knew she was angry. She was always angry after this, but he knew how to make it up to her.

-0-0-0-0-

_Bing….bing….bing….bing…bing…_

Kyomi growled to herself and rolled over, throwing her covers off her legs. It was well after midnight and her room was black, as the rest of the house was. But she had been awoken to the soft of a small pebble hitting her window repeatedly.

There was only one person that would be at her second story window, bouncing rocks off the glass, knowing full well she'd be asleep. She flipped on a bedside lamp to light her way before charging over to her window and throwing up the curtains.

She unlatched her window and swung it open to see Fuji sitting at his window not two feet from her own. "What do you want, Shusuke!?" she asked in a growl. Fuji smiled at her and put down the small bag of rocks he kept for bouncing off her window.

"A peace offering for this afternoon." He said before reaching behind him to pull something off his dresser. Kyomi was instantly wary as she tried to see what it was before he could pull it completely into view.

Then it was in view. It was an extra-large pack of chocolate flavor pocky. Kyomi had a sweet tooth. She loved sweets and pocky was her favorite. Fuji knew this. Instantly her bottom lip went out in a pout. "I'll give it to you if you'll forgive me. Mother would be upset if you and I were fighting." Fuji said.

"More than usual?" Kyomi asked. It was common knowledge that Fuji and Kyomi fought like cats and dogs sometimes. Fuji almost always won because he pulled the sweets card on her. At her comment though, Fuji just grinned.

"Yes more than usual. Is it a deal?" he asked. Kyomi looked at the box. She could already taste the chocolate. Finally she broke. "Yeah sure, but next time I'm not giving in." she retorted snatching the box before closing her window and swinging the curtains close.

Fuji chuckled to himself as he too, closed his window. Kyomi was easy to satisfy unless she was truly angry. In all the years he had known her, he had never gotten her that mad. Maybe it was time to mix things up a bit.

END

Kyandi: Well there's the first chapter!

Kyomi: We hope you enjoy and stay tune!

Kyandi: Right! We'll try to update again tomorrow.

Kyomi: When we've had some sleep.

Kyandi: So enjoy and review!

Kyomi: Bye!


	2. Morning Person

Kyandi: Howdy all! I got the second chapter done!

Kyomi: She couldn't sleep last night and already had it started so she finished it and the next chapter.

Kyandi: Right! So we'll let you all get to reading!

Kyomi: Right!

Kyandi: So everyone enjoy and review.

Kyomi: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 2 Morning Person

Mikiomi Kyomi was a lot of things, but on a morning after Fuji had disturbed her sleep, she was not a morning person. All she wanted to do that morning when her alarm went off was roll over and got back to sleep.

And gods help her, if it wasn't for Kasuka, she would have too. But her brother could not just leave her alone. "Sis! Wake up!" Kyomi pulled the pillow over her head as he opened the door and called to her. "Oh, come on sis! Did Shusuke wake you up last night?" Kasuka asked.

"Don't bring him up!" Kyomi snapped pulling her blanket over her head. She heard her brother heave a sigh. "What was the argument about this time?" Kasuka asked. Everyone knew, no matter what the adults of the two households wanted, Fuji and Kyomi didn't get along.

In fact the first time they had met Kyomi, age four at the time and holding an infant Kasuka, had stuck her tongue out at him and had slipped away from her uncle, taking her brother with her. Kasuka knew that whenever his sister would not get up in the morning, Fuji had interrupted her sleep.

"He was butting into my business…again. It wasn't an argument really." Kyomi replied. She felt the bed sag as Kasuka sat down beside her. For just a middle schooler he was a big boy. As tall as Fuji and willowy. His hair was a darker red then Kyomi's and his eyes a jade green instead of a sky blue.

Many claimed that Kasuka and had to be the oldest but it wasn't true, as everyone found out when they heard Kasuka was in middle school and Kyomi in high school. Though sometimes he certainly acted it. Like every time Kyomi was mad at Fuji. He was their self-proclaimed peace keeper.

"Really, Sis. You'd think that after thirteen or so years, that you'd be over all of this and would just ignore, Shusuke." Kasuka replied. "It's not that easy with Fuji Shusuke! He's Yuuta's brother for crying out loud!" Kyomi exclaimed bolting up in her bed.

Kasuka rolled his eyes. His sister's excuse for everything was, "But what about Yuuta!?". Yuuta was not only Kasuka's best friend, but Kyomi's as well. "Yeah sure. You're justified and Shusuke's a jerk." Kasuka replied. He had learned to just agree with his sister.

"Now come on. Uncle is waiting on you for breakfast." Kasuka told her. Kyomi rolled out of bed with a sigh. Mikiomi Nasako was a man of great height and strength, even in his old age. His hair, much like Kyomi and Kasuka's father's, had been a rich brown, but years had turned it gray.

Laugh lines creased his strong, old face and at the corner of his leaf green eyes. He was a man that smiled easily and had a laugh that sounded like a lion's roar. Both of the Mikiomi siblings loved the old man that had raised them.

When the two joined him at the table his eyes landed on his great niece with a kind of sternness in their depths. "Another fight with young Shusuke?" he asked in his rumble of a voice. Kyomi shook her head fiercely.

"Not at all, Uncle! Just a small disagreement. Shusuke woke me up last night to apologize." Kyomi said with a smile. The old man eyed her before heaving a sigh. "As long as you two aren't fighting. It pains me so to see you two fighting." He said.

"But of course, Uncle." Kyomi replied. "Now about that party tonight. Kasuka will be out with Yuuta tonight and I must work. But since Shusuke has agreed to go with you, I'll allow it." Nasako said. Kyomi nearly made a face at that but simply sighed.

"You worry too much, Uncle, but if it'll make you feel better." She agreed. She could always ditch Fuji once there. She had before and Fuji didn't seem to care. Her uncle simply nodded turning back to his breakfast.

"Good. Shusuke will be here at six. Be nice." Nasako told her. Nice, yeah okay….maybe when hell froze over…twice. She'd might consider being nice then.

-0-0-0-0-

Another night, another party. Fuji was not usually one for parties. Especially not Atobe parties, but since Kyomi was going so was he. In fact he stood beside her on Atobe's doorstep. He glanced over at her once more as they waited for the door to open.

Kyomi had her hair pinned back, loose curls falling around her face. She wore only a light dusting of gray on her eyelids. Despite how much Fuji's sister had tried, Kyomi never cared much for make-up. Not that she really needed it.

Fuji just wished she had choose something else to wear. The dress was strapless, clung to her body like a second skin, and only reached mid-thigh. It was an off white color with a blue ribbon around her waist. She matched him height at the moment with a pair of silver wedges on her feet.

Fuji knew she much have waited until her uncle left to get dressed because Mikiomi Nasako would have never allowed his niece out the door dressed as she was at the moment. Fuji was sure Nasako didn't even know Kyomi owned the dress.

"You're still mad?" Fuji asked. Kyomi had ignored him the whole train ride and walk to Atobe's house. "No. I ignore you all of the time and will continue to do so at this party." She replied. She gave the butler that answered the door, a smile.

"But you don't pout that whole time you're ignoring me." Fuji pointed out as they followed the man in. Right on cue, her bottom lip poked out. Fuji knew each of her pouts after years of seeing them all. This pout she wore now, was used for one thing and one thing only…Yuuta.

Fuji felt the familiar burn in his veins. He had known since middle school that Kyomi had a crush on Yuuta. She basically hung on Yuuta. Not that Yuuta noticed at all. Fuji had laughed about it when he first found out, but as they got older Yuuta had started to look at Kyomi, noticing her as the pretty young woman she was.

Fuji had done all he could to keep the two apart. Kyomi was a pretty, kind girl, but not the girl Fuji saw with his brother. So far it was working. Fuji had managed to talk Yuuta out of coming to the party. It was Yuuta's absence that was making her pout now.

The noise of the party dragged Fuji from his thoughts and he realized that Kyomi was no longer beside him. He glanced around and located her among a group of boys, teasing and playfully shoving them as she laughed.

Kyomi wasn't the flirting type but she had that naturally alluring appeal to all boys. Fuji heaved a sigh. This was why Kyomi's uncle wanted him to walk with her and watch her. '_I need a drink_.' Fuji thought turning to a refreshment table.

One drink, or maybe two, wouldn't hurt him. Kyomi would probably, whether she intended to or not, end up drinking more than him by the end of the night. Fuji looked at Kyomi as she laughed at Yushi. '_Or maybe three or four._'

-0-0-0-0-

Fuji looked at a clock as he passed it in the hall. It was almost three a.m. and the party was still going strong. No one had school the next day. Fuji had lost sight of Kyomi hours before. Now he was searching the rooms on the halls closest to the party room.

The first two halls had yielded him no results. Now he was on his third hall which was a long line of expensively decorated bedrooms complete with large king sized beds and impressive canopies of satin or silk.

He had gone through half of the hall and had just opened another door to find Kyomi coming out of the bathroom. When she looked up at Fuji…she hiccupped. "Shusuke~! What are you doing here?" she asked rolling his name and hiccupping again.

Fuji knew what was going on here…she was drunk. With no answer from him Kyomi grinned and slid to sit on the bed flopping back and kicking her feet, her shoes flying in two different directions. Fuji dodged one, letting it thump into the wall.

"I missed you~!" Kyomi said with a slurred giggle and another hiccup. Correction, she wasn't drunk…she was wasted. Just great. Tonight was bound to end interestingly.

End

Kyandi: There you go!

Kyomi: I'll push her into updating the next chapter with in the hour.

Kyandi: No pushing and I'll do it.

Kyomi: Deal!

Kyandi: Alright, so everyone enjoy and review.

Kyomi: And we'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	3. Drunk Truth

Kyandi: Well it ended up I got pushed anyhow.

Kyomi: Oh cry. Honestly she would of have this done even without me pushing. I just like to push.

Kyandi: Oh haha! Anyway, here's the third chapter!

Kyomi: This is where the real…interactions begin.

Kyandi: you don't sound pleased.

Kyomi: I'm not. Just get on with it.

Kyandi: Whatever you say. Please enjoy and review!

Kyomi: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 3 Drunk Truth

Fuji would have laughed. Really he would have, but one thing stopped him. Kyomi always swore she never drank. If she did it wasn't that much. That was why he didn't laugh. Normally Kyomi didn't drink. For her to be this drunk meant that boys had been spiking her drinks all night.

Fuji closed the door as she swung her legs like a little child. "You drank too much, Ki." He said calling her by his nickname for her. There was a snort before Kyomi sat up her cheeks a bit flushed from too much to drink.

"I only drank grape juice and water. You know I don't drink!" she told him with a giggle as she messed with the clock and lamp on the bedside table.

"Did you get the drinks yourself or did a guy give it to you?" Fuji asked as he watched her giggle. The giggling stopped as Kyomi thought. "They were so flattering!" she said with another giggle as she opened the top drawer of the table.

"Ew! Atobe's a prev!" Kyomi remarked pulling out a couple of gold foil wrapped condoms. Fuji grinned as she dropped them back in to the drawer. That really wasn't the kind of place his thoughts need to be. It was bad enough that Kyomi was drunk, he was a bit tipsy, and she had just found condoms. To make it worse…her dress had bunched up around her hips showing the beige and blue lace panties she was wearing.

Fuji had entertain several fanticies in the last year or two about stealing Kyomi's first kiss and more just so she couldn't give it to Yuuta. He wouldn't deny he had thought about her. There were several times that his imagination had supplied him with a vivid image of a naked and compromised Kyomi.

Just thinking about that brought one of those images vividly to his mind. Fuji shifted as all of his blood rushed south. "Shusuke~!" Fuji wanted to groan. Now was not the time for her to purr his name like that.

This was Mikiomi Kyomi, his neighbor for crying out loud. He was supposed to watch out for her, not dream about her. Then again…Fuji looked at Kyomi as she tugged at a strand of hair that had fallen loose of it's pins.

Kyomi had taunted him and ignored him most of their lives. She had basically said he wasn't good enough and that Yuuta was better. Fuji would never blame it on Yuuta or anything like that. But Kyomi on the other hand….there was several things he could do to make her finally change that point of view.

Fuji was jolted from his thoughts and dived forward as Kyomi managed to trip over her own feet and almost fall. He caught her just in time, pulling her up and against him. The feel of her pressed to him, decided right then and there, his course of action.

Kyomi looked up at him and blinked. She opened her mouth to say something but Fuji didn't want to give her the time to push him away. He gripped her arms tightly pulling her flat against him, his mouth crashing down on hers.

He wrapped his arms firmly around her, one hand on her lower back pressing her hips to his. He felt her shiver as his mouth moved over hers. He could tasted the liquor on her breath but it was covered by the taste of grape. She hadn't been lying about drinking grape juice.

Fuji ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of her lips and, in a confused daze, she opened them. Fuji deepened his kiss, taking his time to map her mouth, to poke and prod with his tongue. Finally he coaxed a moan from her.

The vibrations of her moan into his mouth, went straight to his groan giving him a full wake up call. That was it. Fuji managed to coax her back onto the bed, putting her on her back as he tossed his shirt over his shoulder.

He kept her mind on his mouth as he inched her dress farther up until he could slide those thin, lacy excuse for panties, down over her hips and off her legs. As he pleasured her, her senses might grow sharper until she finally figured out what was going on. He wouldn't take that chance.

His hand dived between her legs, his forefinger and thumb spreading her silky folds to push his middle finger into her. Kyomi latched onto the sheets under her, gasping into his mouth. Fuji shivered as he felt the heat around his finger. He had to move quickly but not to quickly.

She squirmed and moaned as he moved the finger about, rubbing here and there before slipping a second finger in to start stretching as he mimicked the true act of thrusting. She arched into his hand the more he did to pleasure her.

Fuji moved his mouth from her mouth to her neck as he prepped her, being careful to properly stretch her. Later he might blame this on the few drinks he had, though he highly doubted he would. If he wasn't in a hurry to claim her before her senses came to, he knew he'd be torturing her, making her scream for release.

Then he felt the tightening of muscles around his fingers. He wouldn't let her cum without him. Fuji pulled his hand away, grinning at the cry of loss from Kyomi when he did. It took him just a mere moment to fiddle with his belt and pants before he had all the material out of the way and his manhood stood proud and ready.

Now he was glad Atobe was always ready for things like this. Fuji reached into the drawer, still open, and grabbed one of the foil wrappings. He tore it open and rolled on the condom. No use in being careless.

Fuji moved closer to her, slipping his hands under her thighs and around to grip her hips. He pulled them up as he thrust forward, sheathing himself in her up to the hilt in one strong stroke. Kyomi's body arched against his as she let out a cry of pain.

Fuji himself groaned at the heat that now surrounded him, making him dizzy with desire. It took a moment for him to remember to remain still. He had been right and Kyomi had still been a virgin. The fact put a grin on his face as she squirmed to adjust under him.

She gripped the sheets about her head tightly, her face redder then it had been and her breathing starting to turn a little shallow. Fuji watched her face as she let the pain wash away slowly. He knew when she was had adjusted enough to move, but he remained still.

Soon she squirmed, but he wouldn't move, just yet. Let her anticipate his first move. Finally she let out a small whimper and shivered. Fuji chuckled as he pulled back out and moved smoothly back in. Her chest pressed up towards him as she moaned.

She was too drunk to try to move along with him as he thrust but he made her squirm and writhe beneath him as his hands slid up her side, pushing the dress up until his hands found her breast. Kyomi gave a small cry as he ran his thumbs over her nipple, squeezing the mounds.

His lips trailed down her neck and now and then he would grunt as he moved. Her hips, now and then, would buck up to meet his as if she was trying to urge him to move faster. Fuji didn't really need to be urged.

By now all he could hear was the squeaks of the bed springs, her noises in his ears, and the combined sound of their breathing and their bodies meeting over and over. He grabbed, pinched, caressed, stroked, and kissed all over her body as he pounded into her.

He spread her legs wider and moved as fast and hard as he dared. He didn't need her uncle noticing her limping and start asking questions. Kyomi herself, if she remembered, wouldn't ever say a word to anyone.

But Fuji didn't have time to think about that. He could feel her body quivering under his touch, feel her inner walls convulsing with the on-coming waves of pleasure. Then it happened. Kyomi gripped the sheets hard, her back arching as her head snapped back.

Her inner walls tightened around him as she came, a cry spilling off her lips. Fuji was ready to follow when he heard the name that rolled off her tongue into the still, musky air around them. "_**…Yuuta~!**_" There was nothing more effective to killing a man's climax then the girl calling his brother's name.

END

Kyandi: Hehehe! I kind of feel sorry for him!

Kyomi: I was drunk! I couldn't help it.

Kyandi: Sure you couldn't. Anyway, you'll have to wait to find out what happens next!

Kyomi: Joy.

Kyandi: So enjoy and review.

Kyomi: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	4. Avoiding Game

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Kyomi: She made you wait a day so you could all suffer.

Kyandi: Yep!

Kyomi: I don't think they suffered.

Kyandi: No, suffering?

Kyomi: No suffering.

Kyandi: Rats! Okay fine. Then everyone enjoy and review!

Kyomi: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 4 Avoiding Game

A loud thud sounded through the locker room as Fuji dropped his bag on a bench. A week. It had been a week since he had basically taken advantage of Kyomi. He had awoke the next morning after that to find the bed, except for him, empty.

When he asked Atobe he said she had left before dawn while others had spent the night. Since then Fuji hadn't seen her at all. She didn't answer her window or phone and she was always gone before he could walk her to or from school.

He hadn't seen her at school either though he knew she was there. The teachers had confirmed she had shown up. Then she had completely quit showing up at tennis practice. The other still complained she bugged them she just didn't do it when Fuji was around.

He knew she was avoiding him but whether if it was from anger or embarrassment was still unknown. No one else seemed to notice there was anything odd going on. Even Yuuta didn't seem to notice anything was different with Kyomi.

It was a problem for Fuji, because after that one night, an unfinished on his end at that, he began to dream of her soft skin, of her noises, and the way she felt under him. Had he known it would be this way he might have thought twice. Then again….no he wouldn't.

This avoiding him act meant she was now completely conscious of him as a man. She realized he wasn't to be ignored and he was certainly, not to be compared to his brother. Yuuta hated to be compared to Fuji and now Fuji understood why.

"You alright Fujiko?" Eiji asked. Fuji just gave him a smile. "I'm fine. Just a few at home problems." Fuji replied. "Is it Kyo-chan?" Oishi asked. Of course they all knew how Fuji and Kyomi had been since childhood.

"She's just avoiding me. I haven't been able to ask her brother what's wrong." Fuji replied. It was a half truth because he already knew what was wrong. But it was a good way to hide the truth from his friends.

"Doesn't she always ignore you anyway, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked with a yawn. "Ignore me, yes, but she's never gone out of her way to avoid me. Especially if that meant getting up earlier in the morning to leave before I do." Fuji retorted.

The others looked at each other and shrugged. None of them had notice anything different about the girl. "Maybe she's just tired of walking to school with you. She's always complaining about it." Eiji said. Fuji didn't say anything.

Kyomi did always complain about it. She always said that she wasn't a child that needed protecting and that Fuji couldn't protect her anyway. Fuji wrote it off as one of her times of just trying to be mean. Which she did a lot.

A beeping from his phone had Fuji digging it out of his bag. When he opened it he found an urgent message from his mother. He read it quickly and instantly grabbed his bag swinging it up on his shoulder quickly.

"Fujiko, what is it?" Eiji asked. "I've got to go. Nasako was just rushed to the hospital." Fuji said looking at Tezuka. Tezuka gave him a nod and Fuji left the locker room, texting his sister to pick him up outside the school gates.

-0-0-0-0-

Kyomi had never felt more panicked in her life. Not even when she had woken up that morning a week ago, next to Fuji. She grit her teeth at the memory. She couldn't decide what was worse, the fact that Fuji had actually taken advantage of her and stolen her virginity, or that her drunk mind had mistaken him for Yuuta and she had actually called Yuuta's name.

'_Well now he knows how Yuuta feels being compared to him and everyone wanting him instead of Yuuta._' Kyomi thought. But she couldn't focus on that. She flew off the elevator of the hospital in a red whirlwind and shot down the hall to the nurses' station.

She spotted Fuji in the waiting area with his siblings, mother, and Kasuka. Mrs. Fuji was comforting Kasuka. '_Hold tight, little brother_.' Kyomi thought as she ignored Fuji and turned to the nurse at the desk.

"Mikiomi Nasako." Kyomi demanded of the nurse. "And you are? We are only allowing his family and he's already seen two non-family people today." The nurse said. Kyomi grit her teeth but forced herself to calm down.

"I'm his next of kin and in cases of inability, I am his handler of affairs. Mikiomi Kyomi, check for yourself. Now where is he?" Kyomi demanded with the composure and air of a authority of a queen. Fuji was impressed with the show.

The nurse checked something then frowned. "Room 416." She told Kyomi. Kyomi shot away from the desk, not bothering to thank the nurse, and down the hall. When she reached the room she paused long enough to knock and get a weak, "Come in." from the other side.

Kyomi flew in. There, in a silly hospital gown, lay her big, strong uncle. She almost cried when she saw the thinness of his lips, the paleness of his skin, and all the monitors and I.V.s on her uncle. "Uncle." Kyomi whispered about to cry.

The old man shook his head. "Come here, Kyomi, my little duchess." He told her. Kyomi moved to his side, taking his hand as she sat on the chair beside his bed. "What's wrong, Uncle? When can I take you home?" she asked.

Nasako gave his niece a thin smile. "I might not be going home again, Kyomi." He told her. "It's cancer and it's advance." He added. Kyomi held back a cry. "No!" she exclaimed. Nasako nodded. "Now listen to me Kyomi. You're still in school. I don't want you to risk or ruin that. Or Kasuka either. You two stay in school and don't think about jobs." Nasako told her.

"But what about money? You're savings will only last so long even with your job paying medical bills." Kyomi replied. Nasako patted her head. "Don't worry about it. I already have it all figured out." He told her. Kyomi clutched his hand as she looked at him.

"You do?" she asked. Nasako nodded. "My boss said the company will cover my medical bills and the house is paid until next year. After that you'll need to find somewhere smaller to live but you don't have to worry about that either." Nasako said.

Kyomi was confused. "Why not?" she asked. "Listen before you interrupt, Kyomi. I talked to Mrs. Fuji before you arrived and we came up with a plan." Nasako told her. Kyomi had a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

She did not know why but she didn not like where this was going. "Uncle…what are you talking about?" Kyomi asked, her back going straight. This was not going to be good.

Down the hall Fuji waited with his family as his mother comforted Kasuka. He knew only Kyomi could completely calm and comfort Kasuka. The Mikiomi siblings were just that close. Then everyone looked up as a yell, in Kyomi's voice, sounded half way across the hospital.

"_**WHAT!?**_" echoed down the halls and sent nurses scrambling to find out where it came from. Fuji knew and grinned the biggest grin of his life. His mother's and Nasako's plan was an interesting one that consisted of only one thing which would lead to a home and stable future for Kyomi and Kasuka….an arranged marriage between Fuji and Kyomi.

Fuji grin grew. Kyomi was bound to be squirming in her seat right about now. Good, she deserved it. She'd be squirming even more once they were married and this time…she wouldn't be able to run from him.

END

Kyandi: And it's a point for Fuji!

Kyomi: Oh shut up.

Kyandi: Spoil sport. Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed!

Kyomi: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: BYE!


	5. Confrontation

Kyandi: Howdy, hey!

Kyomi: Sadly we're back.

Kyandi: *sigh* They all get so depressing like this at some point.

Kyomi: Look what you put us through! Hisame suffers this way too, except she's with Niou!

Kyandi: Oh boo hoo. Anyway enjoy and review!

Kyomi: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 5 Confrontation

Fuji smiled as he took a drink of his tea. He sat at a table in a private waiting room for terminal patients' families. Across from him, a pout on her face, fire in her eyes, and her arms crossed, was Kyomi. After her uncle had explained to her about the arrangement between them, Fuji's mother had set them across from each other before taking Yuuta and Kasuka to get dinner.

Kyomi hadn't said a word but she didn't need to for it to be loud and clear that she was beyond mad. Fuji had only seen her this way once before and it was at a bully who was picking on Kasuka. It didn't end too well for the bully.

"You can't avoid me anymore, Ki." Fuji said out of the blue. Kyomi's eyes flashed. "I avoided you for a reason." She retorted. Yep, she wasn't happy. "Did you also run away from me for a reason?" Fuji asked, enjoying her anger a bit more then he should have.

Kyomi sat forward lowering her voice. "You took advantage of me! You had **no** right to touch me let alone do **that!**" she hissed. Fuji leaned forward across the table as well. "What? By 'that' do you mean, fuck you?" he asked opening his eyes wider to look at her.

Kyomi flinched. "That's vile." She retorted, sitting back to get as far from him as she could while still sitting in her chair. Fuji knew he had her. Kyomi never could get ahead when she was angry.

"It happened and you seemed to enjoy it at the moment." Fuji replied. He watched Kyomi bristle in anger. "I was drunk! You took advantage of me!" she snapped. "And you called me, Yuuta. How perverse." Fuji replied, grinning when her face turned bright red.

"Leave Yuuta out of this." She demanded. "Kind of hard when **you** called his name. Will you do that our whole marriage? Every time I take you to my bed?" he asked. By this time her face was redder then her own hair.

"I won't sleep with you again, Fuji Shusuke. You can count on that." She started firmly. "So you'll cheat on me?" he asked raising one eyebrow at her. "With who, Ki? My own little brother?" Fuji asked watching her flinch again.

At this Kyomi was on her feet, her chair rocketing back across the tiled floor. She turned away from the table towards the door. "Just leave me alone, Shusuke!" she snapped as she made to leave the room completely. She was going to run again.

Fuji jumped to his feet, grabbing her wrist. He spun her around into his arms, crashing his mouth onto hers before she could protest. He felt her stiffen in his arms and was thankful her arms were trapped between them.

He was sure she would hit him, or claw him in her anger, if she had the use of her hands. He buried his left hand in her hair, gripping and pulling, tipping her head back more. His right hand pressed her to him from thigh to chest.

She was as soft as he remembered and her body molded to his once more, like it was meant to be there against him. He pulled her tighter to him, forcing her lips to part under his tongue. His body was growing hot and his need growing stronger.

He could have his way with her again. She was wearing her school skirt so it wouldn't take much to undress her. It would be all too easy to take her then and there. But his mother would be back an minute with their little brothers.

Finally he pulled back leaving Kyomi, red faced and breathing heavily. "Whether you like it or not, Ki, we will be married and I won't have my wife cheating one me, least of all with my brother." He told her looking her in the eye.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked. Kyomi's eyes narrowed and she refused to say anything to that. Fuji's right hand slid down over the curve of her butt before gripping and tugging her tighter against him.

"Do I make myself clear?" he repeated, more sternly. Kyomi shivered at the feel of his arousal pressed into her lower stomach. "Crystal clear." She agreed through gritted teeth, though it was clear it killed her to say the words.

Fuji nodded and released her. "I won't cheat on you but I expect you to uphold your wifely duties." He told her. "After all…we'll be spending the rest of our live together." He added another grin appearing on his face.

That angered Kyomi even more. He would regret this and dearly. She would see to it that he regretted this every day for the rest of his life.

-0-0-0-0-

Kasuka watched his sister pace. Her room had become wedding central. Fuji Yumiko and her mother had thought of everything. Kyomi's wedding dress hung by her closet. Her vanity played home to make-up, jewelry, and plans for food, decorations, and cake.

Kyomi hadn't cared one bit what kind of wedding she had but Fuji had asked for a western style one. Kyomi knew it was to mock her non-virginal status since in a western wedding the bride wore white to symbolize purity; a virgin.

Kyomi wanted to scream when she had saw the white dress. Fuji hadn't touched her since the kiss at the hospital but Kyomi knew that once they were married he would touch her whenever he wanted. In fact she was sure he would use it as torture.

Just the thought of it brought back the blurry memories of that night at Atobe's. She shivered from anger as well as the remembered pleasure. Her pace grew until she was stomping across her room. Why couldn't it be Yuuta!?

Kyomi got along better with him and they were the same age. All of this only made her angrier and angrier at Fuji. And the wedding was tomorrow! "Sis, are you sure you can do this?" Kasuka asked from where he sat.

Kyomi looked at him. She knew he was worried. He always worried about her even though it was her job to worry about him. Suddenly the idea of him moving into Fuji's room at the Fuji household and Fuji moving into the Mikiomi household with her, made her heart throb.

"I'll be fine, Kasuka." She told him. "What about Yuuta?" Kasuka asked. Kyomi wasn't surprised that her brother knew about that. He was her brother after all. "I'll get over it. Yuuta deserves better than me, anyhow." She told him.

Kasuka got to his feet and scooped his sister into a hug. "That's not right, sis. You deserve to be happy." He told her. Kyomi heaved a sigh. Kasuka knew his sister. He knew when something bothered her. But he also knew she wouldn't go down easy. Fuji would have the fight of his life and for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry Kasuka. Everything will be fine. I'm sure Shusuke and I can work this out. After all we've know each other almost our whole lives." Kyomi told her brother. Though she said it…she highly doubted she could work out anything with Fuji.

END

Kyandi: I have the wedding day all planned out!

Kyomi: I hate you. I saw the first paragraph!

Kyandi: Oh suck it up, you big baby. It's not like he did something awful.

Kyomi: It's awful to me.

Kyandi: To you, now don't ruin the surprise. Everyone enjoy and review.

Kyomi: We'll be back as soon as possible.

Kyandi: BYE!


End file.
